


When The Clock Ticks Down (..maybe you'll stick around?)

by EmptyAAesthetics



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Tom, Cinnamon Roll Tord, Cuddles, Depictions of Abuse, Everyone's a little messed up, Graphic Sucide Attempt(s), Hot Chocolate, Hurt and comfort, I posted this on a whim so it'll probably get re-written later, M/M, Mental Disorders, Opposite Day AU, PTSD, Pineapple Dad, Protective Matt, Self-Harm, Short Tord, Soulmate AU, Tags change as the story updates, because it deserves its own tag, mostly comfort, supportive friends, tall tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyAAesthetics/pseuds/EmptyAAesthetics
Summary: Tom, who's been enthusiastically writing to his soulmate without response, excitedly watches the clock as it ticks down to midnight, a day he's been waiting so long for. Tomorrow would be his eighteenth birthday, the day him and his Soulmate were to switch places. Just imagine the perfect, adorable and probably shy since they don't answer him Soulmate he'd be able to love and cuddle and-!— It's nothing he would've expected.He gasps as something tight constricts around his throat, and he can practically feel the rope burns forming on the slim neck of the poor soul that did this to themselves. His knuckles grow increasingly whiter from the death-grip he has struggling out of what he can only assume to be a noose - oh god please don't let it be a noose - and, oh this body is so feeble - he's going to let his Soulmate die here, isn't he? No, no he can't—!





	When The Clock Ticks Down (..maybe you'll stick around?)

Cheerfully skipping home from hanging out with his friends for a few hours, cheeks tinted pink and his checkered shoes clacking energetically on sidewalk, Tom gripped his dark blue suspenders and almost squealed in excitement right there and then. Today had been perfect, no one at school bothering him about his appearance as they were too busy thinking about their own Soulmates, while he was, too. The sky was a beautiful blend of strawberry lemonade, accompanied by white fluffy clouds, streetlights just now beginning to illuminate his way home. His friends were really exited, too! They spent almost all day worrying and trying to guess the kind of Soulmate they would have. Tom may not have much to work off of, while others actually talk to their other half, but he was sure they'd be someone lovable and sweet!

Coming up to his neighborhood with familiar faces idly chatting to one another also filled him up with warmth, he'd fantasized about this day for years and it went just as planned! Everyone was happy, or were just pretending not to be, and nothing could ruin this day! Finally coming to a halt at his lovely little pastel yellow house, he quickly rushes to the chestnut door and hastily opens it, knowing he'd be alone since his dad was out so Tom could have the house to himself. Dropping his baby blue bag off at the door and shutting it softly, he rushes to take off his shoes and get to the side kitchen, pristine white appliances staring back at him.

He wants to give his Soulmate a warm welcome, so what better way to do that than with hot chocolate and cookies? Unless they're lactose intolerant, but he's tried writing to them about it and they didn't object, so he assumes they're not. Glancing at the clock, being only 7:12, he has plenty of time to get everything prepared.

He rummages through the softly-colored creme cabinets, bringing out a saucepan, cocoa, salt, sugar, milk, vanilla extract, a measuring cup and a fork. Turning on the oven, heating it up enough for a slight boil, Tom places the pan and pours cocoa into it. He begins stirring for about two minutes before adding three one-half cups of milk and continuing to do so. After getting a dark cream color, the turtle-neck clad removes the pan from the stove with a soft 'clink!' and adds three drops of the vanilla. Satisfied, he brings out his favorite mug with a cute little bear on it and pours the hot cocoa to the brim of the cup, laying a plastic wrap over the leftovers in the pot and putting it in the fridge before grabbing and placing a peppermint-colored straw into said drink. Also picking up a dark blue mug warmer, he fits it around the cup and finally adds little marshmallows.

It's perfect, just like today has been. It won't be warm for long, so he'll make sure to heat it up once more before him and his Soulmate switch. He also baked chocolate-chip cookies yesterday, so he figures he can just warm those up, too. Hopefully his Soulmate will love them just as much as he does, Tom wants to bake for them all the time! Just think about how they'll feel waking up to sweets and a warm beverage! Maybe they'll actually write to him! – Unless they can't because they're disabled. Still! Everything will go well, it always does.

His dad isn't as stoked about tomorrow as Tom is, because he's worried his son will be disappointed along with having his own Soulmate meet an early end, but that's okay! Tom knows he'll be happy with anyone, and his dad will probably love his Soulmate! Maybe he can even find someone while he's out tonight! It's still awhile until 12, so the pastel-clad decides to hop on their fluffy, red couch and watch truly intellectual cartoons before he loses himself. After endlessly chuckling and watching children's TV with a wide grin on his face, Tom checks the small, neon digital clock below the television and panics for a second when it reads 11:35. He's not that late, though!

Hastily turning off the large TV and rushing on over to the kitchen, he re-heats the hot cocoa in the microwave and grabs the small batch of cookies from their tinfoil wrap in the cheerfully-decorated fridge and places them on the stove while he pre-heats the oven. Waiting a good fifteen minutes or so, it's worth it by the way, he puts the cookies in for another five minuets, hoping they'll be warm enough. Waiting a few moments and grabbing everything from their respective places, he brings switches off the living room lights and hobbles up the dark oak stairs, careful not to drop anything. Coming up to the main hallway, he goes over to his room and opens the door, greeted with his messy but comfy bed and clothes scattered on the floor.

Placing the cookies and cocoa on his bedside table next to his baby-blue lamp, he gets to work on tidying up a bit. He mostly just shoved any outlying clothes or misc items in his closet and under his bed, but everything still looks nice so that's perfectly fine. Sighing and excitedly glancing back at his digital clock with stickers making it look livelier, it now reads 11:58. Ooh! It's almost time! He scrambles to get his small light blue gel pen from the bedside drawer, before energetically bouncing onto his soft bed, ruffling the pastel, checkered covers below him and actually letting out a high-pitched squeal this time. Writing messily on a nearby sticky-note, he leaves his address and phone-number, in case his Soulmate can't quite find it otherwise. Oh how he can't wait to be able to meet them and cuddle them and- it'll be everything he's ever dreamed of!

Getting settled in under his covers, still holding onto the pen mind you, Tom can barley contain his excitement as the outside world starts slipping away, and new scenery begins to form.

  
_If only he knew what would come next_


End file.
